


Two Feet and A Thousand Miles

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jensen had a good life. He did. He just... knew something was missing. A chance meeting in a watch shop showed Jensen exactly what that was.





	Two Feet and A Thousand Miles

**Title:** Two Feet and A Thousand Miles  
**Author:** storyspinner70  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Ridiculously schmoopy? Mentions of mpreg and birth  
**Summary:** Jensen had a good life. He did. He just... knew something was missing. A chance meeting in a watch shop showed Jensen exactly what that was.   
  
**A/N:** Thanks as always to my poor poor editor. The Consultant at the watch shop? One thousand percent the Sommelier from John Wick 2 played by Peter Serafinowicz. Perhaps people like Jensen are the reason he left the watch shop and got into weapons in the first place. Who knows? :D

 

**Two Feet and A Thousand Miles**

 

“I told you giving her all that sugar was a mistake,” Jared noted offhandedly.

Jensen grinned as he watched his daughter bounce around the room. “She’s fine.”

“It took me fifteen minutes just to get her pants on her and I’ve got news for you, Mister,” Jared pointed at Jensen, “her hair is up to you.’

“What? Why? I never get her hair even.”

“Better figure it out. The photographer is going to be here in twenty.”

“Jared,”

“Don’t Jared me, Mr. “But Daaaad It’s Only A Cupcake”. We can’t have our picture taken with her looking like a wooly mammoth.” Jared handed Jensen a brush and a hair band. “Jay and I will be in the living room.”

Jensen eyed his daughter. He was 40 years old. Over ten times her age. Hell, over ten times her _size_. He could do this. No problem.

When it was all over, he’d been slapped in the face with tiny toddler hands, had nearly thrown his back out trying to hold a squirming, bucking child that suddenly seemed more eel than human and felt like a monster when his precious baby started wailing like he was killing her. He’d ended up with her more or less on his lap, and he’d had to clamp his legs around her just to keep her still enough for him to brush her hair. The second the last loop of the hair tie snapped around itself he’d pulled her up and hugged her tightly.

She had her Daddy’s eyes – deep and swirling with ever changing colors. At this moment, they were wet with tears, her eyebrows scrunched together and her tiny mouth turned down at the corners.

“Papa,” she said quietly and Jensen’s heart broke into a thousand pieces.

“Papa’s sorry, my princess. It’s all over, I promise.”

She looked at him suspiciously. When she was seemingly satisfied with what she saw, her tears suddenly stopped. Completely. “Down!” she demanded. “Go show Daddy.”

Jensen set her down on the carpet with a pat to her diapered bottom, feeling like he’d somehow been had. He could hear the low smooth hum of Jared’s voice in the living room and took a moment just to contemplate his life and how he’d ended up here – a husband, a father, and apparently a sucker for the machinations of a three year old. Things were _amazing_.

That hadn’t always been the case. Jensen sighed. That hadn’t been the case at all.

**

Jensen had a good life. There was no denying that. He had a loving childhood, amazing friends, a great job… there was just something missing. There had always been something missing. He’d never quite been sure what that was, though.

Then one Jared Padalecki showed up in Jensen’s life. That pretty much explained everything. Well, not everything. He still hadn’t figured out how Jared managed to be sweaty no matter what the weather, but that was just one of those unanswered questions he assumed no one would ever know. Some things you just have to take on faith.

Jared was taller than him, sweeter than him, more emotional than him and all around just a better person. They had actual arguments about that, though, so Jensen had learned to never say that where Jared could hear him. Jared was almost as protective as Jensen was. Almost. Jensen was a possessive bastard when he wanted to be – which was pretty much always if he was honest.

He remembered more than once that someone had been a bit too close or a little too friendly with Jared – could remember Jared’s small smile at the time and his unfettered laughter when they were alone later. It was always the same – Jensen would glare and growl, the interloper would either get uncomfortable and leave or Jared would steer them away if they were particularly obtuse, and then Jared would laugh at him for days. Jensen would just shrug it off. It’s not like he was an asshole about it. Fine, maybe Jared’s sky high eyebrow was right, but they _always_ had it coming.

He had met Jared in a watch shop. Jared was huge – tall and broad – and Jensen had noticed him in his periphery, but hadn’t really paid too much attention until they both found themselves wanting to see the same watch. Jensen had been mildly annoyed, and he was fairly certain it showed in his face, because Jared had smiled at first, sunny and beautiful, but then frowned a bit upon actually seeing Jensen’s face.

“Go ahead man. I’m not in a hurry,” he’d said waving the Consultant over to Jensen.

“No, no,” Jensen said, deliberately smoothing his face and smiling a bit. ‘You were here first. You go ahead.”

Jared smiled at him, still a bit hesitant, but oh so very beautiful. He admired the watch on his arm, twisting in the light to catch the shine and see how visible the face was in different types of light. There was a moment, when he’d angled himself more toward the large window, when the sun hit him just right and it looked like he was shrouded in a halo of light. Jensen couldn’t help but notice him then.

His shoulders were broad, and if the corded forearms were anything to go by, he was wonderfully muscled. Jensen admired Jared’s long stretch of torso, narrow hips and long legs. It wasn’t until he’d managed to pull his eyes off the man’s ass that he realized Jared was staring at him in the large mirror behind the counter.

Well. Jensen had a decision to make – go big or go home. One more look at Jared’s dimpled face and that was it. Jensen went big.

He smirked and winked at Jared’s reflection in the glass, then leaned over and tapped the watch face. “Looks good on you, man,” he looked up at Jared, “real good.”

“It’s Jared,” the man said, “and does that often work for you?”

Jensen grinned, “every single time.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “You want to try it?” He slipped off the watch, and after checking with the Consultant, offered it to Jensen.

“Thanks.” The watch was heavy and warm, the metal still basking in the heat of Jared’s skin. Jensen lifted his arm, turning it in the light. “What do you think?” he asked Jared.

“I think that I don’t even know your name yet, Sir.”

Jensen froze for a split second, “The name’s Jensen, but I’m fully on board with the Sir thing. Let’s continue that, shall we?” Jensen could have sworn he saw the Consultant rolling his eyes, but Jensen’s peripheral vision was a bit wonky sometimes and when he purposefully twisted to look at the Consultant, the man was smiling serenely, his hands clasped in front of him on the counter. Jensen narrowed his eyes at the man, but he didn’t even flinch.

The slow slide of fingers across the back of his hand snapped his attention back to Jared.

“It looks good on you,” Jared said. “I like it.”

Jensen raised his hand almost involuntarily, chasing Jared’s touch. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“That settles it then,” Jensen said. “I’ll take this one,” he told the Consultant then paused. “Actually, make it two.”

Jared’s brows jumped but he remained silent.

“Excellent. Any engraving?”

What was Jensen doing? He’d just met this person, and he was buying him a 750 dollar watch? It hadn’t been _that_ long since he got laid. “Yes, please. On the one. Just put _To Jared From Sir_.” The Consultant stared at him for a moment and Jensen could feel the barely hidden judgment crash over him like waves.

“Of course,” the Consultant responded, his voice suddenly desert dry. “Sir,” He tacked on after a conspicuous pause.

Jensen would have been quite content to simply glare at the man, but he realized that Jared still hadn’t said anything. He sneaked a peek and came face to face with Jared’s bemused and slightly annoyed countenance. Jensen raised both brows and grinned toothy and wide. Jared rolled his eyes.

“Those will be ready in a week,” the Consultant said after the paperwork was done and Jensen’s card had cleared. “Shall we send them to your addresses on file or will you gentlemen pick them up?”

Oh, addresses. “Well, I’ll pick them up, of course. I prefer to hand deliver all my presents.”

“I’m quite sure.” The Consultant wasn’t even trying at this point to pretend that he didn’t think Jensen was an idiot. “Mr. Padalecki?” he said to Jared.

Jared stared at Jensen for a bit, clearly evaluating him. Was Jensen a psycho stalker? Was he really this cheesy with the people he tried to pick up? Did he have more money than sense? All of the above?

“Do you have a scrap of paper?” Jared finally asked the Consultant.

Jensen tried his best not to gloat, but he was pretty sure he failed.

The Consultant stared at Jensen, face completely passive, as he slid a pad of paper to Jared.

Jensen stared right back.

Jared wrote quickly and handed the pen back. He folded the paper once and handed it to Jensen. “Guess I’ll see you in a week.”

“Yes you will,” Jensen said.

Jared shook his head and left the shop.

Jensen watched Jared until the door closed behind him. A discreetly cleared throat snapped his attention back to where he was.

“Anything else I can help you with, Sir?”

“Yes, you can stop with the not so subtle digs.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The Consultant smiled more fully. “Will there be anything else?”

“Do you work every day?” Jensen asked, his face a mask of polite inquiry. “More specifically, do you work, oh say, a week from now?”

“I’m sad to say that, yes, I do indeed work next week. Will, in fact, likely be the very one to not only contact you but to actually physically hand you your wonderful new purchases.”

“Fabulous,” Jensen intoned.

“Isn’t it?” The Consultant scrunched up his face like someone seeing a particularly adorable forest animal in an unexpected place.

Jensen stared at him for a moment, silently contemplating what actually constituted assault in Texas then smiled widely. “See you next week…” he let his voice trail off. “How rude of me. You’ve been so…” a split second pause, “...helpful. What is your name?”

“Peter,” he said simply.

“Great. See you in a week, Peter.”

“I’m sure I can’t wait, _Sir_.”

Jensen waved and left.

It wasn’t until later that night, that what he had actually done really hit him. He’d immediately put Jared’s note in his wallet to keep it safe. And left it there. He was frankly afraid to open it. It was just as likely that Jared had told him to fuck off as it was that Jared actually gave him his contact information.

Him – Jensen – the person that hit on Jared in the cheesiest way possible the very first time they ever met. The person that thought buying an almost thousand dollar watch and then trying to coerce an address out of Jared within literal _minutes_ of meeting him was apparently a good idea. Good old Jensen. Man. What was he thinking?

Jensen had gone so far as to pull the paper out of his wallet. It was just unfolding it that was proving to be a challenge. Jared hadn’t seemed like he thought Jensen was a crazy person. That had to be good, right? Right?

**

All told, it took Jensen roughly five hours before he managed to unfold and look at Jared’s note. The first thing he saw was a phone number, and he sighed in relief. Unless it was to the local psychiatric hospital, or one of those wrong numbers you give creepy people, he was home free. He was internally celebrating (he was shaking his ass in the middle of his bedroom, not going to lie) when he realized Jared had written something above the number.

 _You’re an idiot_ , it read, _but I always wanted a sugar daddy. Don’t mess this up._

And that? Jensen was as good as gone.

**

“So to be very clear, I’m not actually a sugar daddy,” Jensen said the next day.

“Well that could be a problem,” Jared drawled, “cause baby likes nice things.”

And, well, that long loose drawl right there? How hard could be to be a sugar daddy anyway? And how appreciative would Jared actually be?

Jensen got lost in his head for a minute or five until the sound of Jared laughing pulled him out of it.

Jensen cleared his throat. “Anyway. I just wanted to...” he trailed off.

“Make sure the number I gave you was real?”

“Kind of?”

“You can see it is, so...”

“I think Peter hates me,” Jensen blurted.

“Do I know who Peter is?”

“The guy at the watch shop.”

“Ah,” Jared said, his tone gently amused. “I bet he loves your money, though.”

“That’s...” Jensen paused, “...that’s not something I want in my head right now, actually. Eh.” Jensen shuddered at the thought of the supercilious Peter loving anything.

“You’re just right out there aren’t you?” Jared commented idly.

“Not usually?”

“Are you asking me?”

“Nope, just unsure how I ended up like this.”

“It’s my dimples,” Jared stated. “It’s always the dimples.”

“I don’t know, I kind of really liked your ass...ets.”

“Oh my god, are you always this cheesy?”

Jensen cringed. “I’m really not. I don’t know what to tell you. I saw you and just...”

“Instant brain damage?”

“Well that’s a little harsh.”

“Is it, though?”

Jensen would have been offended, but Jared was laughing and he got a little lost in the sound of it. He cleared his throat and got serious. “So, hey. I’m really not like this usually. And I get it, okay? How insane it is to meet someone and then buy them a watch. Like I do see how nuts that is. I just. I don’t know. There was something about you.”

“My assets?” Jared asked softly.

“And your smile,” Jensen answered. “You’re just so beautiful,” he continued, “and the sun was in your hair and your dimples...”

“Told you,” Jared singsonged.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Jensen laughed. “I want to get to know you, Jared. See if you’re as beautiful inside as out.”

“And by inside you mean...” Jared let his sentence trail off suggestively.

“Way to ruin a sincere moment, asshole.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“K, bye.”

“Ugh, you’re a horrible person. I see this now.”

Jared just cackled. “Pick me up tomorrow at 7. Take me somewhere nice. I’ll text you the address.”

“Wha...”

“See you tomorrow,” Jared deepened his voice, “Daddy.” Then he hung up.

Okay. Alright. That was just… That was not fair. Like at all. Like not even a little bit. Jensen stood and gaped at the phone in his hand. He was fine. This was fine.

**

Jensen _had_ picked Jared up at 7 that night and had taken him to a very nice restaurant – not too nice, not too pretentious. He learned that Jared was as wonderful as he was beautiful and that he had, indeed thought Jensen was slightly insane at first.

“What if I’d been in a relationship?” Jared asked.

Jensen just shrugged. “You weren’t so...”

Jared just shook his head and laughed.

When he wanted to know what in the world possessed Jensen to buy a stranger an expensive watch, Jensen couldn’t tell him. Couldn’t put it into words. Just didn’t know how. He learned those words, though, a few months before he asked Jared to marry him.

He and Jared had been together for almost a year at that point. Jared knew something was up. He wasn’t stupid and Jensen, though subtle when he wanted to be, was so nervous he couldn’t manage not to be awkward and strange whenever he was confronted with Jared’s shining face.

“So, you’re not stupid enough to cheat on me,” Jared said one night. He shifted a bit so he could see Jensen’s face. “But there’s clearly something going on.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Jensen busied himself with his tablet to avoid looking Jared in the eye.

“You haven’t been this awkward around me since our first date,” Jared said.

Jensen scoffed. “I’ve never been awkward a day in my life.”

Jared just stared. Jensen ignored him.

Two weeks later, Jared came up behind Jensen when he was cooking supper and said, “You want me to move in with you don’t you?”

Jensen froze, because _yes_? But also, _so much more than that_?

“Aha!” Jared crowed. “I knew it! Awww, my snugglebunny, I’ll say yes, if you’re worried. Your place is a lot nicer than mine.”

Jensen turned and leaned back against the counter. Snark he could work with. “Is that the only reason? Cause my place is better than yours?”

“I mean, not _entirely_ ,” Jared said. “The pool is nicer too.”

“Uh huh. And don’t ever call me snugglebunny again.”

Jared just snagged a carrot and left the room.

**

He took Jared to the state fair. Jared loved things like that. The lights, the rides, the food, the spectacle. Jensen won him a stuffed monkey and a top hat, and Jared won him a pink unicorn in return. He asked him when the ferris wheel reached the top – the night air cool against their sunburned faces and the glow of the carnival lighting up the sky. Jared, of course, said yes.

Two years after their wedding – and Jensen was _not_ groomzilla no matter what Jared had to say. And his mother. And Jared’s sister. And the wedding planner – Jared was pregnant with their first child. Jensen didn’t handle it all that well.

“I swear to god, Jensen, if you don’t stop hovering I’m going to beat you to death with this smoothie.”

“Wow, pregnancy hormones kicking in, huh?”

Jared struggled to get up from the sofa, and it was all Jensen could do not to go over and pull him up himself. When they had dinner with Jared’s mother the next week and she wanted to know what happened to Jensen’s eye, he didn’t know exactly what to say. Needless to say, he never mentioned pregnancy hormones again.

Jared was a great pregnant person, minor and wholly unwarranted violence aside. He was even more beautiful even though he would never believe Jensen when he said so. Jared, for all his gorgeousness, had a lot of insecurities. His weight and appearance were two of them.

Pregnancy was fairly easy on Jared’s body, but not on his mental health. He always had bouts of insecurity, but as he got larger with his pregnancy, he also got more worried and depressed. He was sure he was going to be a terrible father. That he ate too much for the baby to be healthy. That he ate too little. That the medication he had to take was going to hurt the baby. So many things.

Jensen knew that there was no way he could understand what Jared was feeling, so he was just there for him when Jared needed him and gave him space when Jared didn’t. He told him he was beautiful, except maybe after too much mexican food. Jared didn’t always believe him, but he always loved Jensen for trying.

Their daughter was born in the middle of the night, a shining light filling the dark world with sunshine. Jensen had seen TV; he knew what to expect – Jared screaming at him and probably throwing things at him. It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t like that at all.

It was heartbreaking, in reality. Jared was suffering and there was nothing Jensen could do about it. He had to leave at one point, telling Jared he was going to find the nurse, but really just walking the hall trying not to lose his composure.

Jared was always the outwardly emotional one – the one that was as free with his tears as he was with his love – but it was Jensen that ended up squatting at the end of the hall sobbing while his husband screamed seven rooms away. He counted every step back up that hall, an unnecessary cup of ice clutched in his hand after he pulled himself back together.

Jared didn’t look at him any differently after that but Jensen couldn’t say the same. Jared clutched their new baby – Julia (and weren’t name conversations the _worst_ – _No Jared, Juliette died remember?_ , _Jacqueline like Onassis?_ , _I know you always wanted to be Jasmine my love, but come on, she was trapped in a palace all her life then went off with the first boy to come along_ ) – and tiredly waggled his fingers at Jensen while he wondered out loud what his push present was going to be. Jensen had to google it but once he had, he came to pick Jared up with a new watch (twice the price of the first one he bought Jared) and the newest game console Jared had mentioned.

Jared rolled his eyes, but had the watch on his wrist by the time Jensen had Julia settled in the car seat.

“It’s beautiful,” Jared said, admiring the watch. “God of War when we get home?”

“I’m going to kick your ass,” Jensen agreed.

Jared just snorted.

**

Julia was almost three when Jared told him they were having another baby. Jensen, as happy as he was, immediately had a small and mostly unnoticeable panic attack. Well, he thought it was small until he realized Jared had been calling his name for the past few minutes and looked really really worried.

“Do you not want another child?” Jared had asked him, and Jensen knew he had to come clean.

He explained what happened to him at the hospital and how close he’d come to curling up in a ball and whimpering somewhere far away until Jared was done and Jensen didn’t have to hear him scream anymore. How he was already dreading the birth and he hadn’t even properly processed the fact that Jared was pregnant again. How he was sorry for doing it to Jared again in the first place.

Jared had done what Jared often did with Jensen – he slapped him on the back of the head and jarred him out of his wallowing.

“I was screaming because it hurt like fuck,” Jared said bluntly. “It felt like someone was tearing their way out of my body, because, news flash, they were.”

Jensen idly wondered out loud why he coddled Jared so much when clearly, Jared didn’t love him nearly as much in return.

Jared just rolled his eyes and continued, “You coddle me because you love my ass and you’re just a big ole softy mcsofterson, that’s why.”

“How dare you.”

“And, please, let’s not perpetuate this whole, ‘you did this to me’ thing, okay?” Jared leaned back and swept his hand down the long muscled stretch of his torso. “I could kick your ass and take whatever I wanted and don’t you forget it.”

“How incredibly rapey of you,” Jensen commented dryly.

“Done freaking out and making my upcoming and _still very far away_ labor all about you?”

“Probably not.”

“You happy?”

“Yeah.”

Jared looked at him carefully for a moment.

“Yeah,” Jensen repeated.

“Let’s go fuck before I start throwing up every day again.”

“Who wouldn’t be turned on by _that_ invitation?” Jensen said and followed Jared down the hall to their bedroom.

“Who indeed,” Jared said waggling his brows.

**

“What are you doing in here? The photographer is here.”

“I was just thinking,” Jensen answered as he stood up.

“Oh, god. Are you getting sentimental again?”

“I don’t get sentimental. You’re obviously thinking of your other husband.”

“Obviously. Here, take Jay. ( _No, Jared we’re not going to be Jared, Jensen, Julia and Bill. I don’t care how much you love Groundhog Day._ ) The guy wants to do some candid shots first before we do the more posed stuff.”

“It’s not going to be weird, is it? And did you just leave Julia alone with a stranger?”

“Did you not listen to me at all when I told you about this? He’s Martha’s brother, not a stranger.”

“Who?”

Jared stared at Jensen for what felt like a full minute, then continued as if he’d never spoken. “What do you mean, weird? It’s pictures.”

“I’ve seen those family portraits were everyone is staring into the distance and someone’s disembodied head is floating above them.”

Jared clearly decided that completely ignoring Jensen was the best way to go. “Let’s go before Julia destroys the living room.”

“She’s not going to...”

Julia chose that moment to barge into the room, dragging her favorite toy with her.

“Were we taking too long, baby?” Jared asked as he smoothed the back of her hair and stuck a few loose strands under the elastic.

Julia nodded and popped her thumb into her mouth.

It hit Jensen then. He was about to take a picture with his family. _His family._ His husband and his children. The man who felt that Jensen was worthy enough to marry. Worthy enough to be a father. Worthy enough to love.

Jensen had to sit down then, his arm full of baby and his heart full of wonder.

“Jensen?” Jared was concerned.

Jensen knew he was, but he couldn’t find the words to explain. He stared at Jay who was sleeping peacefully, his little face scrunching and smoothing out as Jensen moved. Jared helped Julia onto the bed, and she immediately leaned against Jensen’s back.

“Sleep baby Jay,” she crooned in an adorably horrible attempt at a lullaby.

Jared sat too, leaning against Jensen’s side.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m good.” Jensen said. “It just hits me sometimes, you know? How lucky I am.”

Jensen waited for another smart remark about his sentimentality but it never came. He dragged his eyes off Jay and looked at Jared.

Jared’s smile was soft and almost unbearably sweet.

“Don’t say you’re really the lucky one,” Jensen warned, the weight of the love on Jared’s face resting heavy in Jensen’s chest.

Jared rolled his eyes. “Believe me, that was _not_ what I was going to say.”

“What? Why not?”

“Seriously?”

“I mean, yeah. I just bared my soul to you...”

“Saying one sweet sentence is hardly baring your soul.”

“...and you can’t even throw me a bone?”

“Okay Fido, here’s your bone.” Jared smiled again then went pensive. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and we have the most amazing children in the world. You make me laugh and you make me absolutely want to scream and not always in a good way. And let’s just say it’s a good thing murder is illegal.”

“This seems to be going downhill the longer you talk.”

“I love you,” Jared finished simply. “Everything else is gravy.”

 _Yeah,_ Jensen thought. _Yeah._

“Come on my darling monsters,” Jared roared, then stood up and grabbed Julia. “Picture time!”

And this? The noise and the mess and the struggle and the love? This was everything Jensen could ever need. Singing softly to Jay, Jensen stepped out of the room – two tiny, little baby feet and a thousand miles from where he started.


End file.
